Sweet Dreams
by rlb190
Summary: They say all tributes die in the games, but do they really?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a story, thank you darkkitty101 who beta'd this story!

I huddle my knees closer to my chest, as the bitter cold air seems to drop even further. My tears are falling down my cheeks and freezing as they hit the ground. I replayed it in my head over and over the scenes that had just happened...

Marco from 2 and Lina from 1 chasing me and Fray from 5, the boy I fell in love with. The knife in Lina's chest, Marco spearing Fray, me shooting Marco with my blow darts...The 2 cannons loud but, I didn't listen. Holding him for one last kiss, the spear in his chest. All came out like a blur...

" Don't go Fray! Please don't go!" I cried grabbing him to me.

" I can't hang on any longer..." He struggled out in agony.

"Please, Fray… I love you." I whispered as tears ran from my face and landed on him.

" I know Alice….." He said with his last breath.

I kiss him, and his cannon signalled his death. The pain in my hand was extreme, I was going to lose it. I wiped away yet another tear. Now they seem like old friends.

"Ready to die?"A sickly sweet voice cooed.

I froze. I turned around. there with an evil look on her face was Bree from 2. She held a bloody spear in her hand, with the fresh blood of some victim. I guess a cannon had gone off and I was in the final two. I sat up on my knees. I squared my shoulders ready to take her. But I had no fight in me.

"Yes." Was my clipped answer.

"Well you'd better- wait... what?" She replied shocked. Her eyes bulging from my claim.

" I'm ready to die. I miss district 6, Fray, and Lulu, the girl you just killed."

It was true the bright, wide-eyed 13 year old from 3, my former ally, was killed.

"Good." She nodded still confused. I shudder all over and closed my eyes, and nodded.

"I going home." I whispered to myself.

I braced myself and there was a painful blow to my stomach. I fell to the floor, eyes still closed, and waiting for death. But it never came. I heard a cannon boom and trumpets of victory.

"Yes!" Cried Bree "Yes!" The hover craft picked me up.

Why wasn't I dead yet? What was going on? I thought. A person winked at me as they shot something into my arm. They also took my tracker out. I tried to move, but I think they drugged me. I had no idea what was going on, I was freaking out. I wasn't dead. I was alive! But, h-how? I felt the drugs kick in as I slowly faded into black.

***

that's it. did you like it? hate it? tell me!

discalmer: I don't own anything


	2. Chapter 2

The next hours are a blur to me. I cannot see past blurring white and dizziness. All I could see was a figure but he too was blurry but I managed to keep my sight on him. It was definitely male with dark hair grinning at me, before I passed out again.

When I finally woke up, I was in a white room with a curtain, with the same dark-haired person, with glasses and grey eyes smile down at me.

"Hello Alice."

I must have looked scared because she said. "Calm down, honey. My name is Francis, but you can call me Fran." I smiled a little, then grimaced."Oh, don't worry honey, It will hurt for some time! It was lucky it was a shot to the stomach!"

I stared at her, and then slowly lifted my sheet, on my stomach, was a long, red scar from my navel down to my right side. It shone with scared tissue but it's sides were bright red showing how new it was.

"What the heck happened?!" I gasped at the sight.

"Well," Fran sighed heavily."After you were hit with a spear, we picked you up."

"But I'm still alive?" I assumed in disbelief. How?

She gave me a wary smile. "We try to save as many as we can, whenever a tribute dies, so to speak, we save them and bring them here. Ever since the first games started out, we saved them, the ones who were not killed."

I frowned. "Were you a tribute?" I wondered at this.

She looked down "Yes unfortunately, I was in the 35th games. I was 12; When I was 'killed' by my ally. He had cut my throat, not deep enough to kill me, but enough to leave me with a haunting scar." She gave me a said look as she explained. "My best friend was my ally, Alice. I loved him, and he tried to kill me. Though to the Capitol succeeded. His betrayal hurt me."

"I'm sorry." I murmured not knowing what else to say.

She smiled brightly at me now. "But at least we are here right? In the now, there isn't much one can do about the past."

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"District 13." She answered simply.

"What?!" I gaped at her and felt my eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

She carefully explained that they never died, just moved underground. I nodded and listen closely. Then a though occurred to me.

"Is Fray here?! And Lulu?!" I asked hopefully.

She smiled with a nod. "Yes, and someone is here to see you."

"ALICE!" cried a bright, happy voice.

I turned and saw her. "Lulu!" I replied happily. There was a flash of blonde hair and I was tackled with a hug. I laughed and the short time of brightness was filled my happiness and tears.  
She held my hand and asked me. "Who won?"  
"Bree." I replied.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "That horrible girl jabbed me with her spear in my wrist." She held up a banged hand. I then heard a familiar voice. I gasped at the murmur he had made.

"Fray?"


	3. Chapter 3

The dark haired boy moved into view. He gave me one long look and rushed over to me. I don't remember a lot about that joyful moment. Just that I was crying and laughing. We just hugged and kissed. I was so happy. It must have been a long time because Fran cleared her throat and Lulu look uncomfortable.

"Sorry," said Fray pulling away from me.

"Oh, it's fine!" Fran dismissed, as she reached into a bag pulling out some package with red things. She popped a few into her mouth.

"What are you eating?" I asked her curiously.

"Freeze dried apples, I swear this kid is going to kill me!" She groaned, rubbing her belly.

"Are, are you pregnant?" asked Fray.

She laughed in response, "Yes. Yes I am, about 2 months in."

Lulu smiled brightly. "You and Josh must me so HAPPY!" She gushed jumping up and down.

Fran nodded. "He really wants a girl."

Fray grins. "So when can she leave?" He gestured to me. She waved some papers up to show him.

"As soon as I finish the paper work." She them turned her focus to them sitting to fill them out.

"Now normally," She began taking a bite of apple. "I would never have a boy and girl together in the same compartment, if they weren't family or married…" She took another bite. "But I'll see what I can do."

"Fran, Ezra's here." A voice popped through to us. A man stood at the door.

"Oh, right." She muttered. Fray turned to me. "He is my older brother; he was in the games 4 years ago." He explained.

"Oh." I nodded a little. He gave me a big, goofy grin in return.

"I'll put you with Lulu." Fran said.

"YES!" cried Lulu.

"Tomorrow you can get measured for your fake body, the one we send home." I frowned but decided to leave it. It had to happen.

"I hope Deborah will come." Lulu sighed.

"Who?" I ask Lulu, turning my attention to her.

"My little sister she will be 12 in time for the games." She explained briefly.

"We can rig the drawing…" Fran mentioned offhandedly.

"Really?" Lulu piped up at this.

"Yes." Fran confirmed.

Lulu's face lit up swelling with happiness of this news. I could almost see her about to break down into a happy dance.

"I'm done." Soon Fran looks up. "You can leave now, Lulu and Fray will lead you to your new room. But get some rest, you'll be sore tomorrow."

I slowly get up and get to the elevator with Fray and Lulu's help. Lulu looks so happy.

"Now I won't have to clean by myself!" She beamed.

"What?" I ask confused by her.

"Nothing!" She trills.

I glance at Fray who grins and rolls his eyes at Lulu. I smile, feeling like I'm finally home.

That's it, thanks to darkkitty101 who beta's it! See you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry my chapters have been kind of spaced! I type it and have Darkkitty101(you should check her out!) Beta it but she is busy at the moment, but I WILL have more romance between Alice and Fray, people from the games will show up and a girl with Amber eyes will show her face.(hint, hint) I'm SO sorry you have to wait! Thank you for being patient!

Peace, rlb190


	5. Chapter 5

The next days are the best I have ever had. I get to go to classes and I explore district 13. I also get to see Fray every day and week sit next to each other in some of my classes. Even cleaning isn't that hard anymore because I bribed lulu with some freeze dried apples I go from Fran. (Don't knock it till you try it bro!) I even got to meet Josh and Ezra. Josh was they man who spoke to us when I was in the hospital. Ezra looks like an older version of Fray. Josh how ever has sandy hair and blue eyes. No wonder why Fran loves him. He is very nice and seems to love Fran a lot. Only one thing is wrong. Nightmares. The horrible, gut-turning, nightmares. About the Games. Marco and Bree haunt me in my sleep. Seeing Fray get stabbed over and over again. They are so bad; I often wake up at night screaming. It has gotten so bad that Fray and Lulu had to trade with each other so that Fray can comfort me and Lulu can get some sleep. How to have nightmares like me! asleep

a night mare

up, and don't forget to scream!

Fray comfort you and hold you until you stop sobbing

steps 1-4 until morning.

I think I was fine but then one night I had the worst one ever. I was running and running in the cold. I was stuck in winter. Why couldn't I leave? I was dying of thirst and hunger and then… I can't go on. It was horrible. Words cannot describe how I felt. I woke up in a fit of screaming and crying. I blindly got up crying and screaming fray jumped up and held my arms I cried and cried." it's okay Alice you're okay." he said." no!" I yelled" it will never be okay! Let me go!" Alice" he said. "Let me go! I yelled. I then started sinking to the floor. "Let me go I whispered on the floor. "Let me go." I then blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong with Alice?" I asked looking to Josh.

After I brought Alice to the hospital they moved her in the physic ward. Josh had just finished talking with her, trying to figure out what's wrong. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his lab coat which read, district thirteen medical team. "Why is she having so many nightmares? I didn't have as much."

He sighed and glanced down at her charts then to me. "She has lost so much, her best friend got murdered right in front of her. She lost he mother and brother to whooping cough, she got reaped into the games, yet she stayed strong through all of it. Then she met you and Lulu. sShe had something to live for you both gave her hope, then she almost died. It's called PDSD or post-dramatic stress disorder. Everything just caught up with her." He explained in his worn tone.

I nodded and yawned. It had only been an hour since I brought her up here. "Can I see her?"

He glanced at the curtain dividing us from Alice. "I suppose you can... but I do warn you to be careful, some words can set off her memories, and we don't need that happening." I nod anxious.

He steped aside and pushed the curtain out of the way. She sat criss cross on the bed, her body turned slightly, and she stared at the curtain.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly. She didn't move, or even blink. I just sat down in a chair near her. She just stared and stared. I took her hand finally when her silence and unmovingness began to worry me.

"Fray." She choked in a bare whisper. "Make it stop. Make it stop." I got up and hugged her.

"I will, Alice, I will..." I promise her.

( *** ***************************************************************************)

Every day I visited Alice. Sometimes she muttered words. Other times she said nothing and stared at the wall. She often sat cross-legged on the bed. I traded rooms with Lulu so that I could be with Ezra again. One morning after a visit with Alice I sat on my bed when Ezra walked in.

"Hey Seed." He greeted boldly. It was his nickname for me my mother often described the two of us, when we fought as seedy. hence for, Seed. "Rough Moring?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

"Yeah," I replied, even if it didn't explain half of it. "Alice just sat there but at least the glint returned to her eye."

He laughed. "Yeah, she is pretty feisty!"

I nodded my agreement. "I wish she could get over it soon."

"Seed, let me tell you something. Alice will get better but she needs your help. our help. We just need to support her and be there for her." He looked me straight in the eye as he urged this.

"Yeah," I sigh. "You're right."

He smiles and gets up. "I've got to go the class. See you soon." He leaves the room. I sigh. But soon after I wondered around the District. I turned my head down a long hallway.

"Oomph!" I said. I banged my head in to something. Or someone... I look up to see a small, red-haired girl on the floor rubbing her head. "Are you okay?" I ask red offering her my hand.

"Yeah," she groaned her reply. Then I looked in to her eyes. The bright Amber eyes that were all to familiar...

"Julie?"

A/N: oohhh a cilff hanger! please review and thanks to darkkitty101who beta'd


	7. Chapter 7

Fray's POV:

"Fray?"

"Julie?"

"Fray?" The red head girl's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh you know same as you! But I thought you drowned in summer! (Okay pause the story for a minute. I might have Fray and Alice's games as a fan fiction but you gotta tell me if you want to hear their story)

"Well I didn't!" Julie had been my ally in the first part of the games. Before I met up with Alice and Lulu.

"I still can't believe it!"

"The small girl from district 5. I know!" I replied.

"Fray! My man!" Boomed a loud voice.

"Mason West!" I replied completely shocked.

The large boy ran in their direction. "Heard what happened with Alice, man, I'm sorry."

"It's cool, she'll be better soon." I assured him.

Julie's eye brows pop up. "What happing with Alice?"

"LONG story Red." Mason said.

"I told you not to call me that you oaf!" Julie nearly punched him in the stomach, as she glowered at him.

"You guys should date." I said with a small smirk.

Mason opened up his mouth to reject but Julie beat him to it. "EW! No way!" She cried in disgust. I laughed. Julie turned to Mason again. "Any idea who else is here?"

"Yeah I got a list somewhere..." He fumbles for a little white sheet of paper. "Here." He pushed it to me.

**Lulu- district 3  
Sammy- district 4  
Julie- district 5  
Fray - district 5  
Alice- district 6  
May- district 7  
Tonto- district 10  
Mason- district 11  
**  
"wow." I say in disbelief. "That's not a lot"

"Yeah" Replied Mason. "Bree was crazy, killed a lot." I nodded in agreement. We talked for a while when all of the sudden Lulu dash around the corner then sees me and skids to a stop.

"Fray..." She pantsa out bending over." Alice… Needs… You…Josh….says…she…is…coming…out…she…is…better…follow…me." She then races away. I glance at Mason who just shrugs and runs.

By the time we get to Alice we are all panting and Lulu looks like she is gonna pass out. Ezra leads Lulu to a chair and some water. Fran and Josh are talking to Alice.

"So you're sure you will be okay?" asked Fran concerned.

"Yeah." Alice tried to assure her. "I"ll be fine. I'm back to normal now."

Mason and Julie are both panting like crazy. Fran leads Alice away and Lulu looks like she DID pass out. Julie sits on the bed that Alice was in and Mason steals Lulus' glass of water.

"I... don't …think…we….ran…that…much…in….the….games." Panted Julie exhausted.  
A sudden scream comes from the room next to us. My heart starts to beat franticly and I rush over to the next room. But instead of Alice on the floor screaming and crying she was on the floor next to the screaming girl. She had a mane or curly hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. Alice spoke to the girl as she screamed droning out Alice's voice. Mason shows up but Julie was still in the other room panting and drink water while Josh was trying to get Lulu to wake up.

"Hey, that's Sammy." I nod to the girl as I began to recognize the wild hair. "She must have PDSD. Her 'death' was pretty bad." I say recalling the bloody death.

"What?" asked Mason confused. We stare at the crying girl for a while. She cried and screamed until her voice gave out, and she passed out. Alice was still on the floor with her stroking her here hair and whispering.

Julie and Lulu peaked in and we all stare at her for a while she sleeps. It was kinda creepy the way she twitched in her sleep. We just stared until Fran came in and started yelling at us for not calling her or doing anything. So we leave and I help Alice bring some stuff back to her compartment. I also move in again with her. Also Julie and Mason are in the same compartment because everywhere else was full but they can't stand each other. But there right across the hall from Alice and I and Lulu is 3 doors down. Alice put her stuff away and sits on her bed.

"Will you be alright?" I ask her.

She nodded "I'll be fine. But Sammy might not." she looked down with sorrow in her voice. I press my lips to her forehead.

"It will be alright. you just wait and see." I whispered.

A/N: Okay that's it. I was watching the Olympic open ceremony thing and I typed up tree chapter today so, yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU A CYBER COOKIE!


	8. Chapter 8

Alice's POV:

Every morning I visited Sammy. She said, nothing, like me but slowly she came back to life... Then one day when I was seeing her she said. "Alice, thank you for being her for me."

"Oh, no problem Sammy." I said with an empathetic smile.

"No! Thank you so much! It means so much to me." She cried, tears were whelming in her eyes. I smiled and left, because I had to see Fray. As I turned the corner I bumped in Julie. Literally I ran right into her knocking her in to the door near us.

"Oh! Julie! I'm sorry!" I stammered shocked.

"Oh it's alright!" She said rubbing her knee on the floor.

"I only need May to run into me and everyone who came from the games has run into me." She grumbled sorely.

_Games. Games. Hunger GAMES_. The words echo through me making me want to drop on the floor and huddle into a ball. But I don't. Instead I take a deep breath and say.

"Oh! Have you run into Tonto?" I ask her. She bites her lip.

"Tonto, he uh… went crazy, I was there. Recovering from, drowning and he… went berserk and ran away in front of my room and he grabbed a gun that someone had and he…." She stopped herself and looked down.

"OH!" I said completely shocked. She looked up at me.

"It was for the best wasn't it?" I nodded. I then helped her off the ground. A girl poked her head out of the door that Julie had knocked into.

"Can you plea-" She stopped dead cold in her rant and stared at me and Julie. Julie looked stunned for a moment then lunged for May, the girl from seven. "Eep!" She cried.

I grabbed Julie by her waist and pulled her back. she was only about 90 pounds soaking wet , but man could she pack a punch! "Let me go!" She yelled as she kicked and scratched and fought me trying to claw May's eyes out.

"It was an accident!" May cried beginning to tremble.

"Yeah? So was Mason's knife in your back?!" Julie Sneered.

"I was trying to shoot a deer!" May cried shaking more in her place.

Julie yelled curses and words that you should NEVER say. I was able to pull Julie in to my room and push her into the closet and lock it. May stood in the doorway. She looked frail and tiny. She was the youngest girl in the games.

"You okay?" I asked looking back at her.

She nodded still a little shaken. She then looked at her wrist. "OH NO! I'm late for class! Bye Alice!"

I waved and she ran out of my room. Julie banged on the door.

"LET ME OUT! God damn it let me out!" I open up the door and she jumped out ready to pumble me. I grabbed her wrist.

"Look you need to let it go." I snip at her.

"Fine." She huffed and sat on my bed. Just then Fray walked in.

"Oh, hi Julie." He greeted. She nodded and got up.

"I gotta go." She muttered and walked out in a silent storm.

Fray looked over at me and sat on the bed. His eyebrow was perked. I joined him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Rough day?" He asked me. Obviously referring to Julie.

"Yeah." I sighed as he turned to me.

"This has been hard, but it will be alright, Alice." He assured me. He kissed me on the forehead gently.

I sigh again and say. "This is not my ideal love story, I mean it might end. True love stories never have endings."

He replied softly then. "If I know what love is, it is because of you." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. This can work, I think to myself. And it will...

A/N: Thank you all so much! Please review! Cyber cookies for all! ########


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE REVIEW! what happened to you guys? it's like you all disappeared of the face of the earth! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I would like too, I just got back from summer camp and there are no cell phones or computers or stuff like that. thanks for your patience. I'm gonna have the next chapter out soon

Peace,

rlb190


	10. Chapter 10

Fray's POV

"So are you gonna go?" Asked Mason.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Have you told Alice?"

"Yes!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No. I can't! I don't know how to!" I admitted.

"Well, I ha- Whoa!" He stopped short as he dodged a girl with flaming red hair.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"She cried.

Alice barely avoided her and shouted. "JULIE! SLOW DOWN!"

Julie turned around and zoomed back over, knocking Lulu over. Mason dived and caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks. I am NOT good at this!"

She tries to get up then slips. I look down at her feet. She has on shoes that go up to her ankle that lace up high, but it has four wheels on the bottom.

"Uh, what are these?" I asked confused. May helped Lulu up and answered.

"Skates. Alice made them for us. You guys too!"

I nod; Alice was from district 6, transportation. It made some sense. Julie zooms around.

"Julie! Slow down!" cried Alice.

She sighed "FINE! KILL SOMEBODY!" She yelled. Then smiles at me. "Here Fray." She reached into her bag and pulled out the shoes with wheels and hands them to me, then a new pair for Mason. "It's fun once you get it!" She said enthusiastically.

15 minutes later Mason and I were skating and falling with Alice, Lulu, May, and Julie. It was fun until we skated near Fran's and Josh's compartment. Josh came out, his face stern. We all froze. Except for Lulu who tried to stop, but then fell with an "oomph!"

Josh walked to Lulu and helped her up. He held out his hand to Alice for her bag. Which she reluctantly gave up.

"Wait here." He says sternly then went into his compartment. We wait in silence until he comes out, with skates ON! "Let's go!" He shouted as he skated away. Handing Alice her bag back on his way past. I look at Alice and grin.

We skate together, hand in hand. Julie and Josh talk and skate and Mason and May try to help Lulu. After a while Julie tripped and Mason caught her, so there faces are inches from each other. Soon enough Julie was flushed.

"Uh, thanks." She stammered and skated away. Alice gave Lulu a knowing glance. Lulu smirked and wiggled her eye brows. Alice muffled her laughter. We skated all day until we have to go back to are compartments. Alice fell Asleep in my arms that night. I stroke her hair silently, wishing I could tell her. Oh how I wish, I could tell her...

A/N: Please review! Thanks to Darkkitty101 for beta'ing!


	11. Chapter 11

Alice POV:

Months had passed and things got better. Sammy got out of the hospital, and was fine I might add. Lulu had gotten WAY better at skating, thankfully. We were now safe from her bumping into us. Well, at least she didn't fall as often...

Julie seemed to grown fond of Mason, that's what I thought until Lulu and May saw them holding hands and kissing! Lulu and May gave the news with eyebrow wiggles and giggles. Lulu and May got along great now, and it was nice to see Lulu have a friend her own age, or close to it. She was 13 and May was 12. Not too far off.

Fran was due in a few weeks; the readings had not started yet, when Fray gave me the news.

"Your LEAVING!?" I cried out in shock. He nodded.

"I wish I could have told you before, but I couldn't!" I held back tears that suddenly whelmed up in my eyes.

"You're going back to, to the capitol to get to the other tributes..." I said thickly.

"Fran and Josh went last year but Fran is due soon and Josh needs to stay with her. Mason and I are going." He explained.

Tears began to streak down my face. His arms wrap around me as my body shakes with its sobs. "I don't want to lose you." I whisper sorrowfully.

"you won't." He murmured, crying a little too.

"...How soon do you leave?" I asked hesitantly.

"Two days." He answered. I nodded slowly more tears spilling from my eyes. "Hey, I got to go, training for, well you know." He broke free and walked away.

I walk sluggishly over to my compartment but I heard Julie screaming bloody murder again... I open up the door and duck just in time to avoid a chair being thrown. Mason stood in front of Julie, and Julie broke into sobs. Mason went up to her and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry..." She cried out.

"Its alright," Mason hushed her. He looked up at me and mouthed 'told her.' I nod and walk back to my compartment and flop on the bed. This. Day. Has. Flopped.

A/N: Sorry it's short! Thanks to Darkkity101 who Beta'd


End file.
